Queen of Martyrs
"Queen of Martyrs" is the ninth episode of the second season of the streaming series Bosch, and the nineteenth episode of the series. The episode premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM along with the rest of the second season on 11 March 2016. The episode is rated TV-MA for "adult content, adult language," and "graphic violence." Summary Teaser At the Hollywood station, John Mankiewicz and Jerry Edgar watch Veronica Allen and her lawyer on a video screen, while a news broadcast covers the shootout at the First National Pacific Bank in Sylmar two days previous and announces that Carl Nash is still on the run. Harry Bosch enters the interrogation room, and Veronica insists that she doesn't know why Nash approached her at the bank. Bosch presses her on her association with Nash, asking which of them conceived the plan to murder her husband, but Veronica claims the detective is fabricating a story that never happened. Bosch suggests that Layla has the money that Veronica expected to find in Tony's safe deposit box and shows her security video from First National Pacific of Layla leaving the bank with a backpack and a large rolling suitcase. He explains that Layla was a co-lessee on the box, which she emptied the day after Tony's body was discovered. After Veronica and her lawyer leave the station, Bosch tells Lt. Billets that Allen's other accounts have been frozen by the IRS because of the laundered funds they contain. Outside the station, Veronica and her lawyer climb into a car where Veronica encounters Marks's lawyer, Marty Weiss. As the car pulls away, Veronica's lawyer informs her that Weiss has a proposal for her. Act One At the Omni Hotel, Deputy Chief Irving laments that he wasn't able to look Nash in the eyes and informs Bosch that he and Edgar will become part of RHD's comprehensive investigation. At the LAPD Headquarters Building, Bosch and Edgar arrive at the task force office, where they ask Detectives Conniff and Espinosa if they've had eyes on Veronica since hey questioned her, but Conniff says they don't have the manpower. Espinosa instructs them to continue working on Tony Allen's murder, while they concentrate on finding Nash. She says he dropped his hostage off at the edge of Angeles Forest on Hwy 14, where it took her a couple of hours to get to a phone. She told them he was heading north on Hwy 14, toward Lancaster and Palmdale , and they assume he ditched the car. but Bosch said he might have been too injured to do so. Espinosa tells Bosch and Edgar to follow up on the guns recovered from the shootout that had no serial numbers on them. Firearms has them and will call within the next couple of days when they're ready. Conniff says that the District Attorney is making a deal with Maureen O'Grady. He assigns Bosch and Edgar to interview her after she recovers from her wounds. At a house in the mountains, Nash reloads bullets before changing the bandage on his thigh wound, which has become infected. Outside the LAPD Headquarters Building, Edgar says they should attach a GPS tracker to Allen's impounded Bentley before releasing it to Veronica, and Bosch suggests attaching one to Veronica's Range Rover as well, but they have to come up with an excuse to go see her, so thy can do it. At the Allen residence, Veronica shows Weiss the strip of photo booth pictures of Tony and Layla, and Weiss explains that he will contact Layla's family in Armenia to learn if they've heard from her. He says he found this out when Marks had him do a background check on her. Veronica wants to know if he did that for all of Tony's "chippies,' but Weiss says she was an exception. Veronica says she doesn't see what's so special about Layla, who she refers to as "mousy." But Weiss says Tony was in love with her, she was Armenian, and Marks wanted to make sure she was on the level. Weiss asks if Veronica has considered their proposal She scoffs at his offer of fifty percent, but Weiss says that once the funds are recovered, she'll want this to be over. He could make that happen and intercede on her behalf or he could "make it go the other way," and she'll end up with nothing. She reluctantly agrees. At the Nickel Diner, Bosch and his daughter discuss Maddie and Eleanor's impending return to Las Vegas, and Bosch admits that he'll miss them. They then discuss Eleanor's future, and Bosch assures his daughter that her mother and step-father will figure things out. That night, Nash visits a friend of his, Catherine, who's a large animal veterinarian. She cleans and dresses the gunshot wound to his thigh that se says it was a clean through and through and missed his femoral. She says she doesn't know how much nerve damage he has and that she'll give him antibiotics. but he really needs to be on an IV. She refuses to ask him how he got shot, however, claiming that she doesn't own a television. Nash points out she still has the internet, but she says she doesn't want to know what's going on in the world, which is why she moved out there, and insists that Nash keep her in the dark. Then they kiss after she tells him a story about how she got a scar on her lip from being kicked by a horse. Act Two The next morning, Veronica visits the LAPD impound lot to pick up her husband's Bentley. At the hospital, Edgar receives a notification on his cellphone that the Allen's Bentley is moving along West Temple Street near North Boyleston Street. In hospital room 6212, Conniff, Edgar, and a lawyer attend the first interview with Officer O'Grady, who claims that she doesn't know Nash's whereabouts, only that he would occasionally disappears for days to a location where there was no cellphone coverage. She admits that Nick Riley shot Tony Allen after she flagged Allen down on Mulholland Drive and concedes that it was likely Riley who shot George. Irving. She says Nash had big plans for George before they found out he was an IA rat. When Conniff asks about Arceneaux's suicide, she says it wasn't, and she knows, because she saw Riley pull the trigger.. She then tells Edgar that Nash was conning Veronica Allen, who claimed she was in love with Nash, but Edgar questions whether it wasn't actually Veronica who was conning Nash. At the Allen residence, Veronica and Weiss search Tony's office. Veronica finds an enveloped taped to the bottom of a lockbox in a desk drawer. Inside, she discovers divorce paperwork that only leaves her the two houses, as well as a receipt from Thurman-Bradley Investments, which she hides from Weiss. At the office of Thurman-Bradley, Veronica meets with an investor, Teddy Murrata, to discuss $1.1 million worth of bearer bonds that Tony purchased. She explains that her husband bought the bonds to launder money. Muratta claims Tony told him he was a producer of adult entertainment, but Veronica says he knew the real source of her husband's income and helped him wash it. She says what he may not know is that some of the money was stolen from Joey Marks and threatens to reveal Murrata's part in Tony's theft if he doesn't help her find the bonds. At the Hollywood station, Bosch tells Billets that Allen stolen nearly $4 million and reveals that Veronica visited a bond trader. Bosch and Edgar then leave to visit Veronica in Hidden Highlands in order to attach a GPS tracker to her other vehicle. That night, Bosch arrives at the Allen residence in Hidden Highlands on the pretense of apologizing, and Veronica invites him inside while Edgar, who'd been hiding in the backseat, attaches the GPS unit inside the wheelwell of Veronica's Range Rover. Then he spots a Porsche in a secondary driveway with a Nevada license plate and photographs the car. Inside the house, Veronica drinks while Bosch informs her that O'Grady said Tony Allen's murder was planned by Nash and his associates. He says that Nash is the sole focus of the investigation, but he wanted to apologize on behalf of the department. He tells Veronica that she may need to testify against Nash once he's captured and that he'll probably tell them everything in order to stay off death row. He and then leaves the house. With Bosch gone, Weiss emerges and claims that the detective is up to something. Veronica agrees. Weiss then offers to take her to dinner. At his house in the mountains, Nash talks about fishing at Outer Banks and that the last time he was there was over ten years ago, when his brother was still alive.They also talk about their mutual love of the ocean and how it swallows you up, before Nash offers again to explain how he got shot. Catherine insists again that he leave her in the dark. Nash agrees. At the Omni Hotel, Bosch tells Irving that both of Veronica Allen's vehicle have been fitted with GPS trackers but admits that RHD has no leads on Nash's whereabouts. He says that he and Edgar have been instructed to follow up on the firearms recovered from the shootout. Irving says they're being punished, and Bosch says Connor suspects they were running a parallel investigation. They both admit to considering their actions may have led to Nash's escape. When Irving asks why Nash spooked, Bosch theorizes that he discovered his house had been searched and that the photographs of Tony and Layla had been found in his bedroom. At a restaurant in the city, Weiss reveals that his associates have contacted Layla's aunt in Toronto, and learned that the woman had heard from Layla several months prior regarding a wedding. He further explains that Layla was fond of a particular church in Los Angeles: Our Lady Queen of Martyrs. Act Three The next morning, at the Hollywood station, Bosch and Edgar meet with Billets and FBI Special Agent Griffin, who explains that with Marks's death, the Bureau has the opportunity to reinsert Rykov into the Armenian mob in Las Vegas. He verifies that Billets, Edgar, and Bosch are the only people who know that Rykov is a federal agent and swears them to secrecy. Bosch informs Griffin that Marty Weiss's car was spotted at Veronica Allen's house and questions where Weiss fits into the FBI's investigation. Griffin concedes that Weiss is deeply involved in the activities the Bureau is looking into but allows for the LAPD to investigate him in connection with Allen's death as well. When Griffen leaves, Billets asks about Veronica and Weiss and guesses she may have no choice about giving him a cut of the money, but Bosch says she has to find it first. At the LAPD Headquarters Building, Irving learns that Chief Tenzer intends to resign at a press conference later in the day. Mayor Ramos and Jen Kowski ask the Deputy Chief to attend. Irving doesn't want to be there, because it would appear that he's gloating, but Ramos says he wants to balance the positive with the negative and announce an interim chief at the same time. Irving suggests Assistant Chief Lopez and that it's time for a Hispanic chief of police, but Ramos says that as a Latino mayor, he can't appoint a Latino chief. They want it to be Irving, who thinks they're trying to co-op him and reminds them he's still endorsing O'Shea. Jen says this will make Ramos look even better and that he's above the partisan fray. Irving agrees on two conditions: that the RHD be given the freedom to investigate George Irving's murder and the corruption within the LAPD, and that he not be considered for the full-time position of Police Chief, not wanting to trade in on the tragedy of his son's death. Ramos agrees. At the Lombard Building, Bosch and Edgar interview an investor, Vincent Ackles, about bearer bonds. The man admits that his company doesn't work with bonds, because they're associated with drug dealers, money launderers, and tax evaders, but agrees to compile a list of agents who do. He then reveals that the last client who brought in bearer bonds was a priest claiming that he had received a donation of $250,000 in bonds several weeks prior. The investor explains that he doesn't remember the name of the priest or his church, but that he sent the man to Thurman-Bradley Investments. At Our Lady Queen of Martyrs, Veronica meets with Father Tabakian on the pretense of planning a wedding for her daughter at the church and offers to make a donation in her late husband's name. At the Lombard Building, Bosch and Edgar theorize that Layla paid Tabakian with the bonds for hiding her, and they agree to visit Thurman-Bradley before returning to Our Lady Queen of Martyrs. As they leave, Edgar checks his cellphone to discover that Veronica is already at the church. In his office at Our Lady Queen of Martyrs, Tabakian is checking the church calendar when Veronica reveals that she's neither planning a wedding nor making a donation and explains that she knows Tabakian cashed $400,000 worth of bearer bonds ten days prior, having been given the bonds by Lilliat Saroyan. She tells the priest that Layla's fiance was also Veronica's husband, and that the bonds she gave to the church were stolen from the Allens. Veronica demands to know where Layla and the money are, but Tabakian admits that Layla has left the country, and the money has already been deposited. Veronica demands that Tabakian write her a check, but the priest threatens to call the police if she doesn't leave. When the priest picks up his phone, Veronica grabs his arm. Outside the church, Bosch and Edgar arrive and head inside to find Veronica splattered with blood. She claims that she defended herself when Tabakian attacked her and requests her lawyer. Bosch finds Tabakian unconscious and not breathing in his office, having been hit in the head with a trophy, and calls for backup. Act Four Later, after backup has arrived, Bosch and Edgar escort Veronica out of the church in handcuffs and turn her over to officers to be delivered to the Hollywood station. At the LAPD Headquarters Building, Irving receives a visit from Connie, who congratulates him on his promotion. Irving promises "to make right on their son with the full force and authority of this Department," but Connie informs her husband that she hired a lawyer and suggests that he do so as well. At the Hollywood station, Bosch and Edgar explain that they captured Veronica at the scene of Tabakian's death, her prints are on the weapon, and that she planted the scissors due to the way they were placed. But Billets warns them not to get overconfident, because cases with better evidence have fallen apart. The case is going to be a goldmine for a slick attorney. Interviews, book, and TV deals. Bosch assures the Lieutenant that he and Edgar will handle the case. At his house in the mountains, Nash walks Catherine to her truck and suggests she keep her distance for a few days, after which they can take a road trip to the Outer Banks. They kiss, and Catherine asks what she should do if she hears helicopters and sirens. Nash says to stay away from the news, and she leaves. That night, at the Hollywood station, Bosch visits Veronica in her holding cell to inform her that he's called her lawyer three times without getting through. He explains that she will be transported to the female jail in Van Nuys, where she will be able to try calling her lawyer herself. He offers to call Marty Weiss to represent her instead. She reacts poorly to the suggestion, saying she can't wait to wipe that smug look off his face. As he leaves, Bosch says he'll let her lawyer know she's heading to Van Nuys. In the Homicide squad room, Billets, Edgar, and Bosch watch the press conference at which Tenzer resigns as Police Chief, and Ramos announces Irving as Interim Chief. Bosch then receives a phone call from Annette McKay, who claims to have left a message for the detective months previously. Bosch recognizes the woman's voice and discovers that she's a woman he once called "Aunt Nettie". Bosch asks if he can call her back the next day, but she implores him to visit soon, claiming that she's dying. Bosch promises to visit as soon as he can. She then claims to know who killed Harry's mother. Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * Jeri Ryan as Veronica Allen * with Brent Sexton as Carl Nash * and Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Guest-Starring * Scott Klace as John Mankiewicz * Erika Alexander as Constance Irving * Leisha Hailey as Maureen O'Grady * Yancey Arias as Hector Ramos * Daya Vaidya as Jen Kowski * Christopher Cousins as Marty Weiss * John Marshall Jones as Jay Griffin * Emilia Zoryan as Lilliat Soryan * Jack Topalian as Father Tabakian * David Marciano as Brad Conniff * Jacqueline Piñol as Julie Espinosa * Rya Kihlstedt as Catherine Cross * William O'Leary as Vincent Ackles * Paul Schackman as Teddy Murrata Co-Starring * Mandy Levin as Judith Feldman * Troy T. Blendell as E. Edward Williams * Jasmin Tavarez as Officer Gonzalez * Anoush NeVart as Mrs. Sarkisian Uncredited * Joni Bovill as Ida (voice) * Nancy Linehan Charles as Annette McKay (voice) Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Terrill Lee Lankford - Consulting Producer *Tom Smuts - Co-Executive Producer *William N. Fordes - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *Eric Overmyer - Written for television by *& Tom Bernardo - Written for television by *Phil Abraham - Director Closing Credits *Mark Douglas - Co-Producer *Jamie Boscardin Martin - Associate Producer *Francesco Tignini - Unit Production Manager *Ian Calip - First Assistant Director *Kathleen D. Brennan - Second Assistant Director *Joseph E. Gallagher - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Jacque Toberen - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Joe Gonzalez - Story Editor *Tom Bernardo - Staff Writer *Paul Schreiber - Supervising Location Manager *Marc Dabe - Art Director *Betty Berberian - Set Decorator *Margery Kimbrough - Script Supervisor *Helen Geier, CSA - Casting *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * Tony and Veronica Allen were married on 8 December 1996. * Tony's account with Thurman-Bradley Investments was numbered 2BX65402-12, and was purchased on 28 March 2014 with $1,100,000 in cash. * The license plate on Marty Weiss's Porsche is C7Q·1A4. * The phone number for Cross Care Animal Clinic is 323-555-0159. * The license plate on Catherine Cross's Ford truck is 6Q49952. * At the 28:56 mark of the episode, aerial file footage of the LA streets shows cars and buses moving backwards in the lanes. Reception . Episode * "(Bosch 2x01)" Category:Bosch episodes